


Sleep tight, Akaashi

by Saku015



Series: Akaashi Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Week 2018, Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi is sleep deprived, but too stubborn to accept help. When everything turns for the worst, the club decide that the thing their setter needs is some support.





	Sleep tight, Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Owls.

The team had to realize that their setter had not been himself lately. He had dark circles under his eyes and his patience-level was lower than ever. They did not know what the problem was, but it made them beyond worried.

”Um, Akaashi? Are you okay?” Konoha asked once as the whole team was sitting around their usual table. Akaashi just looked up from nudging his food with his fork and sluggishly nodded.

”Would you like a glass of water?” Komi continued, reaching out a glass full of fresh, cold water.

”Or a box of apple juice?” Saurkui did not even wait for the answer, only put the box in front of Akaashi.

”Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! You should eat more!” Bokuto chirped into the flow of questions with his chopsticks being lifted up with some rice between them. 

He was the most worried of them all. He had never seen his setter like that and it feared him to his core. He could be extra and Akaashis’ current state made his fears more extra than ever. What if Akaashi had some terminal illness? What if he could not play volleyball like he used to? What if-

”Everyone, I really appreciate your efforts to help me,” Akaashi said with a weak, but grateful smile as he pushed himself up from the table, ”but I am totally fine, please, do not worry about me!” With that, Akaashi picked his backpack up and walked out of the cafeteria.

The team exchanged looks amongst each other and Konoha shrugged his shoulder in helplessness. Yukie sighed, massaging her temples. 

”If he does not let us help, we can not do anything,” she said, defeated. Bokuto jumped up and almost slammed his hands to the table, but a warning look from the girl stopped him.

”The only thing we can hope is that Akaashi knows what he is doing,” Kaori spoke up beside Yukie, putting her hand on the other’s shoulder to give her some comfort.

The breakthrough of the situation happened next Friday when Akaashi did not show up at practice. Bokuto was standing in front of the club room waiting for Akaashi to arrive with the keys of their club. Having the keys was the captian’s duty, but both of them knew that Bokuto was not a very organized person and the keys were more important than to be lost, because of his antics.

”Bokuto!” He heard Yukie’s voice as the girl was running up the stairs and towards him. When she reached him, she looked around. ”Where is Akaashi?” She asked, frowning.

Bokuto only let out a desperate whine. He felt that his anxiety because of Akaashi’s state started to take over his body and that he was on the edge of another dejected mode. He knew that if anything, that was unacceptable in a situation like that. 

Suddenly, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and when he saw the ID, he picked it up without a second thought.

”Auntie! What happened to Akaashi?!” Bokuto knew that his voice was louder and more demanding than it should have been when it came to Akaashi’s mother, but he could not help himself.

”Ah, Koutarou-kun!” The woman spoke into the receiver on and apologetic voice. ”It is all my fault. You see, my sister asked us to look after her baby and because I had night shifts for two weeks, Keiji was the one who was in charge of taking care of her at night.” She took a deep breath before continuing. ”My sister took the baby home yesterday afternoon, but no matter how hard I tried to wake Keiji up this morning, he did not react to anything.”

Bokuto felt his heart swell with love and respect towards Akaashi. Of course he would do that without a word, even beside school and volleyball practice. Of course, he would not let his mother worry about his own well-being and would let her concentrate on her own work.

”Do not worry, auntie! We can manage to have one practice without Akaashi!” Bokuto reassured the woman and after the heartfelt ”Thank you!”s, he ended the call.

He turned around and saw the whole team looking at him in anticipation. He nodded his head and the team mimicked the movement. Akaashi had always taken good care of them. Now, there was the time for them letting him take care of himself.

The sun was already setting when Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, so the sleepiness could disappear completely. He stretched his arms and turned his head to the side. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the volleyball being placed beside his pillow. He sat up to look at it better when his hand brushed something smooth. 

Looking down, he felt a gentle smile crawling to his lips. On the edge of his bed, there was Bokuto, sleeping soundly with his head being rested on his folded arms. Akaashi almost did not have the heart to wake him up, but he shook his shoulder eventually.

”Bokuto-san!” He whispered to the other, who opened his eyes slowly. As soon as their eyes had met, he saw those golden eyes widen and found himself engulfed in a tight hug. He yelped in surprise, because he did not predict that kind of affection coming.

”Akaashi!” Bokuto half cried/half whined, hiding his face into Akaashi’s black locks. ”I thought I would never see you awake again!” 

”This is a little bit overdramatic, even from you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, pushing the other away just to see him better.

”But Akaashi~” Bokuto whined, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. Akaashi patted him on the head and turned his attention towards the volleyball. ”Ah! That is sent by the whole club as a present with their signatures on it!” Bokuto explained, being happy again.

”I am delighted, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied, bowing a little.

”Konoha insisted on sending flowers as well, but Shirofuku persuaded him that it would be too much.”

”At least there was one responsible person in the bunch,” Akaashi mumbled, but loud enough for Bokuto to hear.

Bokuto puffed his cheeks in indignation and looked away with a pout – which Akaashi found endearing. Akaashi chuckled. He raised his hand up to cover his mouth, but it was too late. 

Bokuto looked back at him with narrowed eyes and a deepening frown.

”We were only worried about you Akaashi!”

”I am really grateful for that,” Akaashi said once again, looking up at Bokuto from underneath his eyelashes. ”Please, do not be angry with me, Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto knew he should have – Akaashi made him flustered and laughed at him after all. However, as the other looked at him with the rays of the setting sun reflecting from his eyes, Bokuto knew that he would not be mad at Akaashi for anything.


End file.
